


Of Books and Seduction

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Auror Harry Potter, Best Friends, Books, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Libraries, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, Unspeakable Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione will do anything just to get unlimited access to Potter Library.As an Unspeakable, she needed all the books she could find.As a woman, well, she loved the adorable idiot, Harry Potter.So, "Operation Potter Library" begins...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Fluff Galore [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	Of Books and Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunningMan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningMan2015/gifts).



> Thanks RunningMan2015 for this hilarious prompt.

** Of Books and Seduction  **

by: tweety-src-clt9

_ The Motive _

“Ugh! I need to go to Potter Manor!” Unspeakable Hermione Granger said with exasperation. Her partner, Unspeakable Luna Lovegood, had a knowing glint in her eyes but she hid her reaction. If she pushed her dear friend on her feelings, it would only end up in a larger river of denial. 

“Why?” Luna asked with innocence. 

“I’ve come across a book there. That book contains the answer to this arithmancy problem we are so hung up on,” the brunette witch said grumpily. 

“I see… So, why are you still here?” the blonde fluttered her eyelashes like a shy little girl. 

“I don’t have full access to the Potter library. Only Harry, and any Potter actually, have access to it. Some blood thing.”

“But – you can access the Potter library,” Luna was genuinely confused this time. 

“I know that the book is in the restricted session. I can only read that book if Harry is inside that section as well,” she huffed while muttering about ancient blood wards. 

“Wouldn’t it be grand if you had full access to the Potter library, ‘Mi? That should help us with our research,” Luna feigned a wistful expression. 

“Yeah… Think of all that books… That wealth of knowledge,” the brunette bookworm shivered in delight, her eyes dreamy. 

“I got it!” Luna exclaimed. 

“Huh? What?!” Hermione’s daydreaming was interrupted. 

“You join Harry’s family, become a Potter, and  _ voila  _ Unlimited Potter Library access,” Luna wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I don’t fancy myself being adopted by Harry Potter, Luna. That’s just plain weird! I’m older than him for Merlin’s sake,” she huffed. 

“Why would Harry adopt you?” Luna frowned. 

“Duh! How can I join his family if he won’t adopt me?” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“There are other ways,” Luna hinted. 

“Hmm… I suppose we can go with a sibling blood ritual but I’m not sure my parents will agree. Besides, I’m sure my mum won’t forgive me this time after that obliviation thing I did,” Hermione mused. She was lost in thought that she didn’t notice the exasperated look on Luna’s face. 

Luna Lovegood, ever patient, decided to try again. “You can marry him you know?” 

“Marry who?” Hermione was confused. She was still thinking of ways on how she could convince her parents to allow her to do a sibling blood bond with Harry. 

“Harry Potter, of course,” Luna’s voice was tinged with exasperation now. Well, for Luna Lovegood that’s just a slight increase in her vocal modulation but Hermione could tell. 

“Honestly! You’re being silly, Lu,” Hermione started laughing until she saw the serious expression on her friend’s face. 

“I’m serious, Hermione.”

“I can’t just marry Harry for his library. That’s just wrong!” 

“Yes, that is wrong. But you’re not just anyone. You’re Hermione Granger and you love him,” Luna insisted. 

“Of course, I do. He’s my best friend!” 

“A best friend you can’t live without,” Luna smirked. 

“Well – I, we’ve always been each other’s support system and I – it’s our duty to save each other and – “

“D-E-N-I-A-L. What’s that spell?” Luna in sing-song. 

“You’re so annoying, Lu,” the brunette huffed and the blonde just blew her a raspberry. 

“Very mature,” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Hermione, why can’t you just be true to yourself? You love him – no! You are in love with him. Always have and always will be. The war is over, you’re both single – Hell! You both never dated anyone since the war… What in the bloody hell are you waiting for?” Luna ranted. 

“Did you just – you said bloody hell!” Hermione was astounded. Luna never cursed. This was definitely a first!

“I’m so tired of waiting for you and Harry to both get your act together. I need you to marry Harry so my future son can marry your future daughter,” Luna rolled her eyes. 

“Son? Daughter? What in the world – “

“Look, the nargles told me that my Neville and I will have a son who will be chasing after the future Brightest Witch of her Generation, your daughter to Harry Potter,” Luna interrupted. 

“That’s just – “

“You know that the DOM certified me with a Level II gift of sight, ‘Mi. Just trust me on this,” Luna smiled in encouragement. 

Hermione sighed. Luna may be kind and sweet, but she can be bloody stubborn too. “Let’s say you’re right… the more important question is, how will Harry –  _ the  _ Harry Potter – ever fancy me, Hermione “bookworm” Granger when he’s always seen me as a sister. He even told Ron that!” She tried to look smug in her defense, but it just sounded sad and resigned. She had always fancied Harry during their Hogwarts years but the summer before their sixth year, she decided to give up on her feelings for him. While Harry Potter cared for her, she was his best friend, after all, he just never saw her as more than a friend. 

“Tsk! Rule number one – Confidence is sexy. You can’t attract Harry with that attitude,” Luna rolled her eyes. 

“You know Harry’s types. I’m not like Cho or Ginny.”

“Exactly! And that is a good thing. He never had a meaningful relationship with Cho and Ginny. He only has that with you. So, you only have to make him notice you in a – damn, my best friend is hot – kind of way. And  _ voila!  _ He’s yours,” Luna grinned mischievously while Hermione gave her a dubious look. 

“Good lord! You must be imperiused or something. The Luna I know doesn’t talk of such things,” Hermione frowned. 

“Oh, my dear Hermione, if I didn’t know a thing or two about seduction, my Neville would never make a move. He’s too shy… So, if you want Harry Potter, you  _ must  _ let him know that he is allowed to want you as more than his best friend. Blokes like Neville and Harry, are too nice. A gentleman is never aggressive about such things, unlike gits like McLaggen. Anyway, didn’t Cho kiss Harry first? Didn’t Ginny make Harry jealous by dating Dean before they got together?” Luna explained. 

“Well, you do have a point but – “

“No buts!”

“I just can’t go up to him and kiss him. Also, making Harry jealous is never going to work,” Hermione argued. 

“That’s true. If you attempt to make him jealous, Harry will just hide his feelings and force himself to be happy for you. Also, you can’t go up to him and kiss him since it’s not your style. You need to make him come to you, not the other way around,” Luna said thoughtfully. 

“I don’t think – “

“July 31, yes… Harry is a Leo. Leos like strong, confident, and independent women.” Luna gave her a once-over, “you are strong and independent. Plus, you are gorgeous. You just need confidence… Hmm. I got it!” The blonde waved her hand to summon a blank parchment. 

Hermione just waited for Luna to finish whatever it was she was writing. When her friend was done, Luna gave her a list of books and magazines to read. 

“Buy those books and magazines and read as much you can. Get back to me in a week and we’ll refine your seduction strategy,” Luna said in a no-nonsense kind of way. 

“Lu, I really don’t – “

“Hermione Granger, do you want access to those books or not?”

“Of course, I do!” 

“Do you love Harry Potter or not?” Luna asked with a smile. 

Hermione sighed. “Yeah, I do love that idiot,” she mumbled, and Luna grinned. 

“Operation Potter Library now begins.  _ Finally! _ ” the blonde clapped in excitement and the brunette could only roll her eyes. 

_ The List _

Harry Potter, one of the senior Aurors in the Ministry of Magic, was asked by the Head of the Auror Corps to create a new introductory training program for those who would want to sign up for the Auror academy. Since he graduated at the top of his class three years ago, he was given the opportunity to give his input on what the initial screening course should be. Since a majority of the Aurors before he ended Voldemort in the Second Blood War couldn’t even capture Death Eaters, the Auror academy needed to be revamped. Aurors like Nymphadora Tonks and Kinsley Shacklebolt were very rare, those with real skill. Most aurors then were admitted into the academy because of their blood status. While there have been significant changes since the end of the war, there was still so much to do in terms of Auror training. Long story short, Harry Potter had his work cut out for him. 

Despite it being a Saturday, Harry Potter found himself walking towards the manor’s vast library to find books he could use as a reference for the proposed training program he was tasked to design. Still a bit sleepy, he walked towards the library eager to find the books he needed. 

The first thing he noticed, upon entering the library, is a stash of books that he could only assume to be Hermione’s current references. Kreacher and Winky just let Hermione leave her stash of books because they were used to his best friend’s penchant for reading. Also, she often got cross when someone touched her current stash. 

Chuckling to himself, he decided to approach Hermione’s stash first. He was curious to get some sort of insider tip on the current research project his best friend was busy with at the Department of Mysteries. Ever since Hermione left Hogwarts and joined the ministry as an Unspeakable, everything she did at work was now top secret. He truly missed the many hours he spent studying with Hermione at Hogwarts – well, he didn’t miss the reading and writing but he missed her presence. He missed watching Hermione in her element. She was always at her most beautiful when her chocolate brown eyes quickly zoomed on the words she had been reading in those beloved books she enjoyed so much. It was the sparkle in her eyes when she was lost to the world of books that made her so alluring. It simply took his breath away. 

“Just a quick peek, and that’s it,” he muttered to himself. He just wanted to get some sort of hint on whatever complex form of magic Hermione was researching in the DOM. A quick peek and then he would find the books he needed. 

His eyes scanned the tomes scattered on the oak table Hermione had claimed for herself. Since he couldn’t find anything unique about these books, he focused on the parchment haphazardly situated on top of an opened book. 

He picked up the parchment and frowned at the first thing he read. 

_ How To Seduce Harry Potter to Marry Me  _

“What the hell!” he growled in anger. Just who was this person who was out to seduce him? Also, why did this piece of parchment land here at Hermione’s table? 

He knew Hermione’s elegant handwriting filled with classic loops and perfect strokes. The title was clearly not written by his precious bookworm. Taking a deep calming breath, he decided to read more of whatever crap was written here. 

_ Subject: Harry James Potter _

_ Star sign: Leo _

_ Seduce your Leo man with these top 5 tips: _

  1. _Stand out from the crowd but only have eyes for him = Work on Confidence_
  2. _Tease him but remain direct_
  3. _Be natural and a little sensitive when in private_
  4. _Get rid of your complexes and be ready for games_
  5. _Be there when he opens about his emotions = DONE_



Harry chuckled. Whoever this woman was, she even made some sort of checklist if she had already done one of these silly tips. 

“Tip 5 does make sense though,” he muttered. As he thought about it, since the status said DONE, he reflected on what this could mean. He was a very private person, keeping his innermost thoughts and pains to himself. The only person with who he was completely comfortable and open to sharing his weaknesses was Hermione Granger. 

“But this is not ‘Mi’s writing,” his eyes scanned the long scroll. 

And then, just when this mystery woman’s identity just seemed to evade him, he found it. 

A short line in Hermione Granger’s signature elegant penmanship. 

_ Hex Luna Lovegood for writing silly nonsense on my research notes.  _

When he continued reading the words after that one line from Hermione, he laughed out loud. 

_ Two Words ‘Mi: POTTER LIBRARY.  _

_ Luna, you’re being crazy. WTF did you do to my research notes writing this silly star sign seduction tips nonsense! _

_ UNLIMITED. ACCESS. ALL. THE. BOOKS. WE. NEED. ALL. YOURS. FOREVER.  _

_ I don’t think Harry would fall for your silly tips, Luna.  _

_ Sigh. The nargles are still clogging up your brain, ‘Mi.  _

_ This is silly. Stop writing notes about “Operation Potter Library” in our department meeting. Croaker is giving us the evil eye.  _

_ FINE. PROMISE ME YOU’LL READ ALL THE MAGAZINES AND SEDUCTION BOOKS I GAVE YOU THOUGH.  _

“Who would have thought that Hermione and Luna would not pay attention to a meeting,” he chuckled as his eyes scanned the table to look for more of this crazy conversation. Since there were more parchments on the desk, he gathered them and scanned the contents. Most of them were letters from other researchers and work-related stuff he didn’t care about. 

And then he saw it.

This time in Hermione Granger’s beautiful script. 

_ MAIN GOAL: UNLIMITED ACCESS TO THE POTTER LIBRARY!!!  _

_ (oh and because I love that idiot too) _

_ Research Findings from Luna Lovegood’s magazines and books on seduction.  _

Of course, since it was the Brightest Witch of the Age who wrote in this parchment, there were many lines of summaries of things she has read about in those seduction books with topics ranging from attraction, confidence, grooming, what to wear, and other silly things that he was certain Hermione didn’t need to do. 

His eyes popped out as he read the section on sex and igniting a man’s desires. 

_ Oh, Hermione. All you got to do is set the date, and I’ll marry you in a heartbeat,  _ Harry thought as he big grin appeared on his face. He had a feeling that he would never be wiping this smile off his face should Hermione actually push through with this crazy plan of hers. 

Finding a quill and some ink on the table, he smirked as he wrote a short message at the bottom of the parchment.  _ Note to self, buy more books to entice my bookworm to actually try the sexy things she’d written in her seduction research,  _ he thought to himself as he strutted to his bedroom to take a shower. 

He needed to be ready since Hermione would be awake soon. Maybe she could start seducing him. Or they could just get married. _ Whatever’s fine,  _ he still had this shit-eating grin as he enjoyed the water cascading down his body. 

_ The Reply _

Freshly showered and having enjoyed Winky’s delicious breakfast, Hermione walked to her favorite table at Potter library. It was odd that Harry wasn’t up and about yet but according to Kreacher, he was told to inform her that whenever she needed to speak to the master of the manor, she should just knock on the lord’s chamber. Being very at home at Harry’s ancestral manor, she even had her own room here when she wanted to stay overnight, she only shrugged at Kreacher’s statement. Maybe Harry was tired from an auror mission or he just wanted to spend a lazy day in bed.

From a short distance, she noticed that the parchments on her table were clearly not in the same place she had left them in. Remembering what she was working on last night, she panicked. 

“No! No! No! No! No!” her eyes frantically scanned the parchments on the table. There it was. Her fears were confirmed. 

On the center of the table were the two parchments on “Operation Potter Library”. 

“You’re an idiot, Granger. Now you’re gonna lose your best friend!” she angrily chastised herself as tears flowed down her cheeks. This was so embarrassing!  _ Not to mention I must look like a gold-digging harlot to Harry,  _ she bitterly thought. 

Frozen in fear with tears in her eyes she was startled when a large stag Patronus circled around her as she heard Harry’s deep voice. “Please read the parchments about How To Seduce Harry Potter, ‘Mi. And once you’re done, come to my chamber… Oh, and no more crying you silly witch!” After that, she heard Harry’s amused chuckle as the stag nuzzled her arm before floating away. 

Since Harry didn’t seem angry, she steeled her resolve.  _ Maybe Harry just thinks this is just a prank or something. Yes! Yes! I’ll pass it off as a prank and we can forget about this _ , she was feeling a tad better now that she had an escape plan. 

She eyed the two parchments and started with the one containing Luna’s seducing a Leo man list. Perusing the parchment from top to bottom, there were no changes to it. So, she turned her attention to the other parchment - the one detailing her seduction research. 

Her eyes scanned the parchment with her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Nothing seemed to be out of place that she started to think that maybe Harry was pranking her right back. 

And then she saw it. 

A short message at the bottom of her research findings, written in Harry’s signature chicken scratch. 

_ Hermione, consider myself seduced.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Harry (*wink*) _

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. How could she have panicked over this? This was Harry. Her adorable, annoying, brave, and silly best friend. With a renewed spring in her step, she all but ran towards the master chamber. 

_ Their Decision _

Hermione knocked on the large wooden door when it magically opened for her. She walked in and gasped when the door automatically closed and sealed itself. She gulped. Despite her sense of relief that Harry seemed to be alright with whatever silly thing he had read from those parchments, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

The lord’s chamber was the largest one at the manor that upon entering she still had to pass through a private sitting area before finding the bedroom. Since there was no door to the bedroom, just a wall dividing it from the rest of the chamber, she slowly walked to where she knew Harry was waiting for her. 

Taking one last calming breath, she walked through the wall, and there he was. 

Harry Potter was sitting in the center of a large king-sized bed, bare-chested, with his arms raised and his hands cradling the back of his head. His eyes were sparkling with  _ something  _ and his hair was slightly wet which indicated that he just finished showering. 

“Hello, Hermione,” his voice was husky and so sexy that the slight smirk on his face made him seem dangerous. He was like a predator eyeing his prey. Or like a king eyeing his virgin queen. 

“H- Hi,” she stammered as she averted her eyes from the drop-dead gorgeous wizard in front of her. She wasn’t even sure if he was wearing anything under those thick lush silk covers. 

“Come here,” he lowered his arms and then patted the space on his bed. 

“Um…” she bit her bottom lip. 

“Sit with me, ‘Mi,” he whispered. Knowing that Harry would never hurt her, she shyly pulled on the covers and he only arched an eyebrow as if to challenge her. Wanting to show courage, she took the space beside him. There were a few minutes of silence until she felt Harry move from his side of the bed. She squeaked when he pulled her closer to him and he maneuvered their bodies so that he now had her trapped against the headboard. 

Harry’s emerald green eyes were so dark they seemed black now. Desire. Scorching hot flames of desire and passion were staring straight at her. 

“Do you really want to marry, Hermione?” he whispered as he gently cupped her face. His thumb caressing her bottom lip. 

“Er, about that - “

“I am in love with you, ya know. Just say the word and I’ll marry you. Right here right now.”

“Is that even possible?” despite her nerves, she couldn’t help but ask. 

“Possible that I’m in love with you or for us to get married here?” he smirked. 

“Um… both?” she breathed. 

“Well, I’ve always loved you, you silly witch. And I knew I was in love with you in that bloody tent… As for the second question,” this time he leaned even closer to her that she gulped. His lips grazed her earlobe as he whispered, “two words. Sex Magic.” 

“Harry…” she whined and he chuckled as he lightly pulled away from her. With him being so close to her, she couldn’t think rationally. 

“So? What’s it gonna be?” he challenged. 

“I love you too, you know.” She figured it’s best to start with those words first. 

“I love you even more because you thought of an elaborate scheme to seduce me. It’s so adorable! And so - it’s so you! Marrying me for books,” he laughed. She couldn’t help it, she too ended up chuckling at her ridiculous plan. 

When their laughter subsided, she turned to Harry with a serious look on her face. “Out of curiosity, er, how does the whole sex magic thing work?” 

“Oh, Hermione! You didn't get _ the talk _ ? Tsk. Tsk. You see when the daddy bee - “ he stopped talking when she smacked his arm. 

“I didn’t mean  _ that!  _ I meant the magic behind it. How does it work?” she truly wanted to know. 

“When a witch and wizard are both virgins, and the wizard gives his witch a ring as a token of his promise, when they have sex they only need to say this to each other,  _ me unum atque unicum usque in sempiternum.  _ When the couple reaches completion, they are bonded by marriage through magic.”

“Where did you know about this?” 

“I read about it in the Potter Family Grimoire. Sex magic is very special and potent. That’s why I broke it off with Ginny after getting back together with her after the war. She was pushing me for sex and I just know that I didn’t want my first time to be with her. It’s not - it’s just not right.” Hermione noted his cheeks flushed and she smiled. Harry Potter was so adorable and sweet. He may be the hero of the wizarding world but he still reminded her of the innocent little boy she first met on the train. 

“Oh… That’s so sweet. The Potter family magic I mean, not the well,  _ that,  _ is sweet too of course and - “

“You’re not scared are you, darling?”

“Darling?” she arched an eyebrow. 

“Always thought you were more of a darling than a love. I plan to call our kids love. With the little ‘Miones called princess on days they remind me of you,” he grinned.

“Wow… You really do love me,” she was amazed and humbled at the depth of his feelings for her. 

“How can I not love the woman who saved me?” he leaned closer as he pressed his lips against her forehead. 

“You always do that,” she remarked.

“Hmm?” he hummed against her skin. 

“Kiss my forehead,” she smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes. 

“Yeah, I love what it means. Well, at least I like how my Granddad did it to my grandmum, says it’s a kiss of adoration. It’s in the Potter Grimoire, forehead kisses activating some sort of comforting and protective magic or something,” he explained as he pulled away. 

“But I’m not a Potter - “

“You’re not a Potter, yet. I reckoned if I practiced early, it will be a habit I will do every day for the rest of our lives together. I only wanted you to be safe and happy, you know. That’s why - “

“That’s why you didn’t allow me to go with you to face Voldemort,” she interrupted. 

“Even then, I already knew. I love you. I care for our friends and want to help the innocent. But it’s you. I died to protect you, all the good that you are and the good you represent in this world, especially mine.”

She smiled. She knew what to do. “Harry?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Will you marry me?”

He laughed. “Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that?” 

“We’re not normal,” she shrugged. 

“Hold on a sec,” he waved his hand and a velvet box flew towards him which he easily caught. 

“This is it… I thought about this when you were petrified you know? Some weird fantasy that you’re like the sleeping princess and maybe one day, I’ll be your prince… Look at how we turned out? War heroes,” he snorted and she chuckled. 

“I love our story. I’m the smart brave princess who rescues the handsome yet troubled prince,” she winked. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the greatest honor of spending the rest of your days by my side, as mine to protect, cherish, love, and adore?” he destroyed the sweetness of the moment by playfully winking at her. 

“Seems rather rehearsed,” she huffed.

“Been practicing that line for months this year. You know I was never good with girls,” he retorted. 

“Well then, since you practiced that line and all… Of course, Harry! A thousand times yes!” she said dramatically and they ended up laughing again. Harry took the ring out of the box and inserted it into her left ring finger. She never bothered to look at the ring because she only had one thing in mind. 

Kiss Harry Potter on the lips for the very first time. 

If you asked Hermione how their first kiss went, she could never find the words to describe it. 

It was sacred, like a merging of two souls lost to each other for years until it found its way back home to its partner. It was pure magic. She could literally feel Harry’s love outpouring for her in this most poignant of kisses. 

When they pulled apart for air, Harry asked, “married through sex magic and big ceremony in six months?”

“Really?”

“You need full access to the library. Besides, I finally have you on my bed so,” he shrugged before hastily adding, “unless you’re not ready yet, of course, I’m willing to - “

“Sex magic now and  _ not  _ so big ceremony in six months,” she counterproposed.

“Thank, Merlin! I don’t like big celebrations. I just said it since I assume all girls love big weddings,” he grinned sheepishly. 

“I do have one favor to ask though,” she said with a shy smile. 

“Anything, darling.”

“Please be gentle,” she whispered while lovingly cupping his cheek. 

“Never,” he growled. 

“Harry Potter!” 

“Kidding, darling. Jeez! I’m not a savage,” he snorted and she laughed. 

“Oh, come here, you!”

“Yes, ma’am!” 

And with that, Harry Potter lifted the covers over their heads. 

While Harry Potter and his new wife, Hermione Potter, slept soundly in bed after many rounds of passionate yet gentle lovemaking, the wizarding world was in an uproar. Ministry records and Gringotts were amazed to suddenly find the Savior of the Wizarding World married in the most sacred of rituals to the Brightest Witch of the Age. 

Through all of this, Luna Lovegood smiled in contentment. With the Potters now married, it won’t be long before they will be bringing a daughter into the world. Since Luna’s future daughter-in-law would be born soon, it was time to act. Luna Lovegood will ask her beloved Neville for his hand in marriage tonight. 

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I gave this prompt justice. Lol.


End file.
